


Time

by tunglo



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunglo/pseuds/tunglo
Summary: There is never enough of it.





	Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



For a father to outlive a son is a terrible thing.

He believed it then, when he had only one life to lead, and he believes it now. Perhaps moreso.

Because Abe is growing weak and forgetful. Frowns, fear in his eyes at his own confusion, and Henry knows it is selfish to hope each morning will bring more suffering.

“I’ll miss you,” Abe confesses, finally, arthritic hand in his own.

Henry brushes wispy hair back from his brow, the way he had when Abe was a child, and wishes he could trade all his futures for one more moment.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
